


to be or not to be?

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>al Lucca Comics ci sono dei particolari personaggi che sembrano essere davvero gli avengers... ma che succederà se incontrano qualcuno che in realtà non è Loki scappato da Asgard per una gita di piacere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be or not to be?

**Author's Note:**

> ed eccomi con una piccola shot... nata dalla mia mente malata.. non so come xD spero che vi piaccia! è particolare ma pi mi piace! l'ho trovata... alternativa... si può dire? ma si dai... spero che la commenterete :D  
> ciao ciao  
> Shi Tsu  
> xxx

Il treno si fermò e scesi stiracchiandomi. Presi il telefono e chiamai alcuni amici.  
-ehi? Io sono arrivata! Vi aspetto alla stazione. Mi troverete vestita da Loki, va bene?-  
-si si, noi arriviamo tra poco... spero. Il treno è un po’ in ritardo.-  
-ok ciao.- chiusi la chiamata e mi sistemai i vestiti, i capelli e l’elmo cornuto. Mi sedetti su una panchina aspettando e giocherellando con lo scettro.  
Ogni tanto qualcuno passava davanti a me e mi scattavano qualche foto. Li fissavo come li avrebbe fissati Loki, con disprezzo. A loro non importava, era proprio questo il bello dei comics, il fatto che essendo un personaggio cattivo puoi trattare male le persone e loro si lasciavano trattare male perché era il loro ruolo. Loro, piccoli esseri mortali potevano solo inginocchiarsi davanti al Dio dell’inganno.  
Questa cosa delle foto durò poco, poi tutti se ne andarono nel centro della città per vedere gli altri costumi e a comprare nelle bancarelle.  
Sospirai e mi sdraiai sulla panchina chiudendo gli occhi. Forse mi ero anche addormentata qualche minuto perché mi accorsi troppo tardi di un rumore strano. Mi alzai a sedere trovando intorno a me sei persone.  
Li guardai tutti un po’ spaventata e mi alzai guardandoli dall’alto della panchina.  
Thor mi prese per il braccio e fece scendere strattonandomi pe la manica:-fratello!! Ti abbiamo trovato finalmente!-  
Lo guardai sconcertato, perché sembrava proprio il vero Thor?  
Guardai gli altri: Capitan America era pressoché perfetto e uguale all’originale e il suo scudo sembrava davvero indistruttibile.  
Le pistole della vedova nera, che aveva puntate su di me, erano estremamente vere e la cosa mi faceva paura.  
L’armatura di Tony... be di certo non era fatta di plastica! Anche perché volava!!  
Per non parlare poi delle frecce di Clint... Clint? Ma quanto è bello!??! Rimasi a fissarlo affascinata.  
Lui tese il suo arco pronto a piantarmi una freccia nell’orbita oculare.  
-fratello!?- mi voltai verso Thor notando di sfuggita Banner, di colore rosa e non verde, che stava in disparte appoggiato ad una colonna.  
-ma guarda un po’ chi si vede! Il mio fratellastro!- dissi quasi con disprezzo tirando uno strattone e liberandomi dalla sua presa e allontanandomi di qualche passo per poterli osservare meglio. Loro mi seguirono con lo sguardo pronti ad attaccarmi. Peccato che io non avevo nessuna voglia di diventare un fritto misto e non avrei potuto fare nulla contro dei supereroi.  
-vedo che la banda si è riunita di nuovo. A cosa devo questa spiacevole visita?- li guardai uno per uno.  
-stavamo cercando te.- disse Tony atterrando finalmente e alzando la visiera della sua armatura.  
-oh, quale onore.- sorrisi melliflua. Davvero stavano credendo che fossi davvero Loki. Aiuto... qua ci avrei rimesso la pelle! Me lo sentivo! Ma non potevo neanche tirarmi indietro... cavolo avevo davanti i veri Avengers!!  
-cosa ci fai qua fratello!? Non ti è bastato lo scontro a Manhattan ?- Thor fece qualche passo avanti stringendo forte Mjollnir. Inghiottii a vuoto, un colpo di quel martello e sarei morta all’istante.  
-non sono qui per dichiarare di nuovo guerra a questo misero mondo! Non per ora, almeno.-  
-e dovremo crederti?- disse Cap facendosi avanti.  
-tanto non lo fareste comunque!- mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
-perché sei venuto qui allora?!- chiese Clint.  
-sono qui per te piccolo falco.- sorrisi tentatrice.  
Lui sobbalzò appena, fece un passo indietro e tirò di più il suo arco.  
Risi divertita:-non mi hai dimenticato vero, Clint?- dissi il suo nome nel modo più lussurioso che potevo, rimarcando ogni sillaba, rendendo il movimento delle labbra e della lingua sul palato e tra i denti come una danza ipnotica.  
-smettila!- disse lui, gli tremò appena la mano. Povero, aveva ancora paura di essere di nuovo sottomesso da Loki.  
Ridacchiai e in quel momento la voce della stazione disse che era in arrivo un treno, lo stesso treno dove erano i miei amici. Feci una corsetta fino alla panchina. Tutti si prepararono a colpirmi ma io non feci niente.  
-sono venuto qui per assistere ad un interessante rituale umano. Avviene ogni anno e mi incuriosisce. Per questo sono qui. E sto aspettando degli esseri umani.-  
-cosa? Tu e degli umani?- Nat alzò un sopracciglio.  
-sono i miei servi ovviamente.- dissi con disprezzo posando lo scettro sulla mia spalla.  
Il treno arrivò e un bordello di persone scese. Mi guardai intorno in cerca dei miei amici, dovevo parlare con loro e spiegargli la situazione. Dovevano reggermi il gioco.  
Quelli che scendevano ci indicavano e urlavano:-siete fantastici!!-  
-Iron Man sei il migliore!!-  
-Vedova Nera sei bellissima!!-  
-forza Thor! Sei il migliore! Facci vedere la tua potenza!!-  
Lui gongolante iniziò a roteare il martello ma io lo fermai puntandogli lo scettro addosso e nello stesso istante tutti puntarono le armi su di me:-se usi i tuoi poteri, scimmione, ucciderai tutti questi umani. Non che mi interessi particolarmente di loro, ma ci sono anche i miei servi.- lo fissai con disprezzo e arroganza.  
-Forza Loki!! Fagli vedere quanto sei intelligente!-  
-Thor! Loki ha ragione, purtroppo.- disse Tony abbassando le armi.  
-ma guarda...- mi voltai a guardarlo ridacchiando:-come sei arrendevole oggi. Immagino che dopo essere stato buttato fuori dalla finestra di casa tua deve essere dura non scaraventarti addosso a me...-  
-ohohhhh! Colpo basso!- rise qualcuno.  
Tony strinse i pugni in silenzio ma una freccia partì e mi passò accanto senza però sfiorarmi.  
-ehi piccolo falco... hai perso la tua strabiliante mira oppure non hai voluto colpirmi per un altro motivo.- gli sfiorai la guancia lanciandogli un’occhiata seducente. Lui si ritrasse rabbioso.  
Tornai in piedi sorridendo e intravidi i miei amici. Gli feci cenno e loro mi videro. Scesi dalla panchina e mi avvicinai a loro mentre gli avengers mi puntavano con le loro armi.  
-ragazze, Nicola... ho un problema. Vedete quei ragazzoni? Ecco non sono Cosplay! Sono davvero loro! E credono che io sia Loki... quindi dovreste stare al gioco e fingervi miei servi. Guardate che non sto scherzando!! Clint mi ha tirato una freccia e solo Odino sa perché non mi ha beccata!- aggiunsi quando vidi loro ridere.  
-dici sul serio?- disse Chiara.  
Io annuii:-Tony stava volando prima... l’ho visto!!-  
Tutti si allungarono per vederli. Gli avengers fissavano noi.  
-ok ti crediamo e faremo quello che ci dirai mio signore.- disse Anita portando una mano a pugno sul cuore.  
-grazie.- sorrisi appena e mi drizzai con aria di superiorità:-ah un’ultima cosa...- mi voltai a guardare gli avengers:-Clint è mio.- sogghignai.  
Chiara ridacchiò:-io mi prendo Tony.-  
-io Nat!- disse Nicola.  
-noi di certo non te la freghiamo.- rispose Anita guardando Banner:-Hulk è mio.- ridacchiò.  
-Io voglio Cap! ho un debole per gli eroi patriottici.- disse Gilda.  
-oh grazie!! Mi lasciate il fustacchione più forte di tutti!- disse Olimpia guardando Thor.  
-bene!!- dissi io un po’ altera:-andiamo!! Fate strada!- indicai la strada fuori dalla stazione con lo scettro.  
-agli ordini mio signore!- dissero in coro e io li seguii mentre loro si dirigevano nell’interno della città di Lucca.  
-Jarvis? Che “rituale” si sta celebrando in questa città di preciso?- chiese Tony all’AI.  
-siamo a Lucca signore, e si sta svolgendo il Lucca Comics.-  
-e cosa succede in questo Lucca Comics?-  
-la gente si traveste impersonando personaggi di anime e manga, cartoni, fumetti, film. personaggi che tutti conoscono.-  
-oh... perché questo Comics ti interessa tanto piccolo cervo?- mi chiese.  
Mi voltai puntandogli lo scettro addosso:-non chiamarmi così! Stupido umano.- digrignai i denti.  
-rispondimi.- disse lui.  
-io non eseguo gli ordini di uno come te...- mi voltai senza rispondergli.  
Arrivammo al centro della città dove tutti avevano un costume. Mi divertii un mondo a fare le foto soprattutto quelle in cui gli avengers venivano sottomessi da me muahah soprattutto quando qualcuno mi chiese di fare una foto con Clint e io lo avevo attirato a me baciandolo.  
Molte fan dello yaoi tirarono urletti isterici scattando foto a tutto andare.  
Quando ebbero finito Clint si allontanò rapidamente andando da Nat.  
Lo fissai con un ghignetto, voltandomi poi curiosando le varie banchette.  
Poco prima avevo dato a Chiara il mio portafoglio così quando volevo qualcosa le ordinavo di prendermelo e lo pagava con i miei soldi ma sembrava che fossero suoi.  
-ho fatto una cosa, signore.- disse Nicola avvicinandosi al mio orecchio.  
-vi ho iscritti alla gara in gruppo.-  
Sogghignai:-fantastico.- ero contenta.  
-a voi tocca tra 15 minuti.- continuò il ragazzo.  
-oh allora dobbiamo sbrigarci.-  
-a fare cosa?- chiese Clint.  
-oh nulla dolcezza.- gli feci l’occhiolino e lui arrossì cercando, però, un contegno.  
-rispondi Loki.-  
-lo vedrai... lo vedrete...- mi incamminai verso la via dove si sarebbe svolta la gara.  
Eravamo a pochi metri dal palchetto quando sentii il capo dire:-è il momento degli avengers!-  
Quando lo sentii iniziai a correre verso il palco. Gli avengers mi corsero dietro.  
Ghignai e salii sul palco trovandomi però davanti Thor. Mi fermai impugnando lo scettro.  
-fratello!! Cosa hai in mente!!- disse lui mostrando il martello.  
-di certo non lo vengo a dire a te fratello.- dissi con un ghignetto mentre lui caricava il martello per tirarmelo addosso ma io interposi lo scettro che stranamente non si ruppe, ne rimasi sorpresa.  
Ma fu solo un secondo poiché sentii qualcuno dietro di me. Feci per girarmi ma qualcuno mi prese per le braccia e lo scettro cadde.  
-STARK!!- urlai cercando di divincolarmi. Tirai dei calci all’indietro e lui perse l’equilibrio e dovette lasciami. Caddi a terra ma mi rialzai subito prendendo lo scettro e usandolo come una mazza sul suo stomaco, poi mi volta e lo tirai in testa a Thor che si accasciò appena a terra. Mi voltai e vidi Clint che stava per tirare fuori la pistola ma io fui veloce e gli puntai lo scettro al petto. Lui rimase immobile quasi terrorizzato.  
Sorrisi:-il tuo cuore è mio...-  
Lui alzò lo sguardo su di me fissandomi.  
-torna da me Clint...- sussurrai.  
-torna da me... piccolo falco...- allungai la mano e lui la fissò poi con rabbia spostò lo scettro dal suo petto e io lo persi di nuovo cadendo a terra. Ora tutti gli avengers erano sopra di me.  
Sorrisi appena alzando le mani:-sapete... mi dovete ancora quel famoso drink...-  
-al diavolo te e il drink!- disse Banner che era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo che quasi mi ero dimenticata che fosse li.  
Mi prese per il braccio alzandomi. Lo guardai preoccupata ma non sembrava intenzionato a trasformarsi.  
-ora verrai con noi!- disse Tony prendendomi per le spalle.  
-ehi! Non spingere stupido umano!!- brontolai.  
Nat raccolse lo scettro e poi tutti applaudirono:-sono i migliori!!!- dissero tutti quelli che ci stavano fissando.  
-ma che...?- Banner li guardò sconcertato.  
-be direi che siete voi i vincitori!! Complimenti!!- disse la giuria dando a Clint la coppa del primo classificato.  
-Jarvis, puoi spiegarmi per favore?-  
-durante i comics c’è un concorso in cui le persone interpretano il loro personaggio e quello fatto meglio e più simile vince.- rispose il computer.  
-capisco..- disse Tony.  
-vabbè che ne dite di portare Loki all’elivelivolo?- disse Clint.  
-sembra quasi che te lo vuoi togliere dai piedi Clint.- ridacchiò Tony.  
-in effetti si.- disse lui in fretta guardandomi.  
Sorrisi e lui si allontanò.  
-credo sia meglio portare anche i suoi “servi” così forse possiamo farli tornare normali... forse.- disse Cap.  
-giusto Capitan ghiacciolo.- convenne Tony.  
Ci allontanammo tra l’applauso generale.  
Arrivammo poco distante dal luogo dove c’era il palco e li trovammo un jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Quando ci fecero sedere mi resi conto che accanto a me c’era un tipo che non avevo mai visto.... però sembrava famigliare.  
Lui sorrise annuendo.  
-da quanto?- chiesi in un sussurro.  
-dalla stazione.- rispose lui.  
-perché?- lo guardai.  
-mi volevo divertire... lo scettro...- disse indicando con gli occhi lo scettro nelle mani di Nat:-è vero... te l’ho messo in mano mentre “dormivi”.  
-quindi Clint...- guardai verso l’uomo che mi fissava attento.  
-no... non l’hai usato... non volevi usarlo...- disse lui.  
Annuii appena.  
-davvero volete riportarmi sull’elivelivolo?- ridacchiai.  
-certo. Questa volta però siamo preparati.- disse Cap.  
-già, starai in mia compagnia.- disse Banner.  
Ingoiai a vuoto.  
-paura è, piccolo cervo?- rise Tony.  
Mi alzai ma Thor mi raggiunse e mi afferrò per il bavero:-astagar muchav igashatache.-  
Rispondi così: biglasthag utzecut imagikal. Disse una voce nella mia testa.  
\- biglasthag utzecut imagikal.- dissi sperando in bene, lo fissai seria, superiore.  
Lui mi lasciò andare e si allontanò. Mi risistemai i vestiti e mi sedetti.  
-che gli ho detto?- chiesi in un sussurro.  
-oh niente di interessante.- sorrise lui.  
Mentre proseguivamo verso la base i miei amici iniziarono a provarci con i loro supereroi. Io lanciavo occhiate a Clint che era l’unico che mi teneva sotto tiro con il suo sguardo. Anche Loki, il vero Loki stava flirtando con una mia amica: Iris.  
Mi avvicinai a Clint e lui mi puntò la pistola addosso.  
-oh perché deve sempre esserci una pistola tra me e te?- sorrisi.  
-perché è meglio così...-  
-che cattivone che sei...- feci tremolare il labbro inferiore.  
-non sono gay...- disse lui in un sussurro.  
Ridacchiai e mi avvicinai al suo orecchio mentre sentivo la canna della pistola contro il ventre:-neanche io.- sussurrai mordendogli piano il lobo.  
Lo sentii trattenere il respiro, lo guardai sorrisi e tornai a sedermi.  
Lui sembrò calmarsi e finalmente arrivammo all’elivelivolo.  
Scendemmo:-ecco! Lo abbiamo ripreso Nick!- disse Tony spintonandomi:-ehi! Piano!!- brontolai.  
-ti ho fatto male? Mi dispiace...- disse con ironia l’uomo di metallo.  
-e loro?- Chiese Fury.  
-persone che dobbiamo ricalibrare...- disse Nat.  
-bene... mettete Loki in prigione.-  
-ehi ehi!! Fermi tutti!- dissi io guardandoli.  
-oh no! proprio sul più bello?!- disse Loki.  
-senti tu! io non voglio finire nella stessa prigione in cui sei stato tu e per di più con Banner!! Con tutto il rispetto.- dissi io.  
-c’è qualcosa che non quadra...- disse Fury.  
-certo che no!! io non sono Loki! Lui è Loki.- lo indicai e lui rise.  
-no! tu sei Loki! Mi hai anche risposto in Asgardiano!- disse Thor.  
-si perché lui mi ha detto che risponderti!- soggiunsi io.  
Loki fece qualche passo verso di me ridacchiando e si trasformò riprendendo la sua forma naturale.  
Ora sembrava che ci fossero due Loki.  
-ma che cazz...- disse Tony fissandoci.  
-sono io il vero Loki.- disse lui.  
-io sono una ragazza..- li salutai sorridendo.  
-non ci posso credere.- disse Cap.  
-io non ci credo!-  
-chi è il vero Loki?- disse Thor guardandoci.  
-ma è davvero vero? Oppure è una delle sue solite magie?- disse Clint.  
-to be or not to be?- dissi io sorridendo.  
-this is the problem.- finìLoki.  
-ma che è? Shakespeare in estiva?- chiese Tony scioccato mentre mi allungai a baciare Clint.


End file.
